Elder Ogre
Elder Ogre is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. Overview Though the name may imply a weaker or more fragile Ogre, this is not the case. The Elder Ogres are much more powerful and robust than regular Ogres. Unlike their younger cousins, Elder Ogres get excited when they see men, so male Arisen and pawns should be wary. As carrion-eaters, Elder Ogres are attracted to the presence of corpses and can appear randomly when monster offal lies on the ground. Additionally they can be reliably lured with Rancid Bait Meat in certain locations. Stats Tactics Offensive * Immune to Blindness. * Strong against Fire and Holy enchanted weapons and spells. * Weak against Lightning and Dark enchanted weapons and spells. * Vulnerable to Torpor, Poison, Tarred, and Lowered Strength such as inflicted by the Dragon's Roost shield. *Can be put to Sleep.. *The head is a weak point and should be targeted by climbing, ranged attacks and/or spells. **For combat advice whilst climbing, see climbing. *Equipping items and augments such as Barbed Nails or Emphasis will increase the chances of knockdown. *Elder Ogres possess a high tolerance for physical damage, so make sure the party has enchanted weapons or enchantment spells. **Melee vocations may need to employ their strongest attacks, or focus on staggering and knocking down the brute. Defensive *If climbing the monster and it reaches up to grab the Arisen, Instant Reset can be used as an emergency dismount to avoid being grabbed and eaten. *Inflicting it with Torpor reduces the creatures potential, more so when it chooses to rampage. *Elder Ogres can squeeze through doorways (sometimes straight through solid walls) that are 1/3 of their size, even in areas the Arisen may think are safe and out of the monster's reach. *The Elder Ogre may snatch up a party member and run off to attempt to eat them, like the normal Ogre, but if it bites into a female pawn or Arisen it will stagger and fall down, clutching its throat as if poisoned. This allows the party to inflict more damage while it is staggered, though the bite can slightly heal the Elder Ogre. *As Elder Ogres prefer to attack males, a male Arisen can lure the Elder Ogre away from spellcasters or even off ledges, such as the bridge in the Fortress of Remembrance. Class specific * Assassin's : Masterful Kill can intimidate an Elder Ogre into hiding behind their guard, doing nothing. By simply standing still and repeatedly engaging Masterful Kill, the Arisen can grant abundant spellcasting time to pawns. * Magick Archers : Ricochet Hunter is very effective, as it plays to both the enclosed spaces usually found in Bitterblack Isle, as well as the Ogre's elemental weakness, and has the additional advantage of eventually stunning the creature, making it more vulnerable. Great Sacrifice might also be considered.. * Mystic Knights : Ruinous Sigil imbued with lightning can knock down or stun Elder Ogres -further a lightning sigil planted by the Ogre's head when they've fallen down does massive damage. * Sorcerers : A wide variety of spells area effective including High Necromancy, High Fulmination, and High Maelstrom. * Fighters and Warriors : Attack !! File:3 Elder Ogres 3 Eliminators slain with only Rusted Daggers E, Arisen undamaged|An Assassin demonstrating Masterful Kill effectiveness. File:Magick Archer vs Elder Ogre (using Ricochet Hunter)|Slowing down an Elder Ogre with Torpor makes it a more stationary target to absorb ricochets from Ricochet Hunter. File:Perfect Block vs 3 Elder Ogres, 3 Eliminators, 3 Sirens (K)|11 Perfect Blocks. 3 from Elder Ogres and 8 from Eliminators. AllL Elder Ogre attacks can be Perfect Blocked except for their deceptive grab attack, which can be easily confused for an arm swing. Here, the Arisen makes use of Abyssal Anguish, Flame Riposte, and Full Moon Slash to overwhelm the enemy. File:Elder Ogre slain with Rusted Staff F, party undamaged, Hard mode|A Sorcerer demonstrating Torpor effectiveness. Debilitate an Elder Ogre with Torpor and they are much easier to deal with. Use Lassitude or a multi-strike skill like Miasma or Tenfold Flurry with a Rarified Rusted Weapon (with the Morbidity augment) to increase the chances of debilitation. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge For full information, refer to the Bestiary page or the according section on the Ogre page. Enemy specific: * Weak to Lightning * Having a Male in the party gets the Elder Ogre excited, making its cheeks and buttocks flush red. It then targets and chases that Male without paying any attention to other party members. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 50 Elder Ogres either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. Pawn Chatter :"An ogre? ...Hmm, but 'tis different." ''(no bestiary knowledge) :" 'Tis more brutish still than a normal ogre!"'' :"Seems the beast hungers for men!" :"They attack men with especial zeal!" :"It grows frenzied!" :"Elder ogres bow to lightning's kiss!" :"'Tis become swifter?!" Notes * It is possible to "farm" Elder Ogres - for details see Farming Exploits § Elder Ogre. Gallery ELDER OGRE2.jpg Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen Screenshot 44.jpg Elder Ogre 3.jpg Category:Dark Arisen: Necrophages Category:3 Star Bestiaries Category:Exploits Category:Dark Arisen: Brutes